Um plano para o amor
by Marcele.Potter
Summary: Tiago amava Lílian mais do que já amara qualquer outra garota do mundo, mas sabia que não tinha mais chance. Em meio à tanta confusão no mundo bruxo, talvez fosse melhor pensar em outros assuntos e finalmente desistir... Mas seus amigos não deixarão que i
1. A Maioridade

Um plano para o amor...

- Durante a fic, certos fatos do passado serão mencionados para ajudar a esclarecer a história. Lembrando que os personagens pertencem à J.K Rowling.

CAP 1 – A Maioridade

Já passava de meia noite, e Tiago Potter estava deitado na cama de sua casa, porém mais acordado do que nunca... Na noite anterior ele havia finalmente completado seus 17 anos, o que foi comemorado em uma pequena "festinha" com uns amigos mais próximos, claro que Sirius e Lupin compareceram, havia sido tão divertido muito.

Quase tinham se esquecido dos problemas que estavam ocorrendo no mundo Bruxo, com o surgimento de Lord Voldemort e seus companheiros, comensais da Morte e que há muito já saiam por aí, matando e torturando inocentes, como ninguém jamais havia feito antes.

Ah... mas Tiago queria se esquecer daquilo por algum tempo, afinal acabara de se tornar maior de idade e já estreara seus poderes fora da escola, fazendo com que crescessem chifres na cabeça de Sirius, já que ele insistia em chamá-lo de veado (Tiago ri ao se lembrar), não podia se lembrar daquela cena sem cair na gargalhada. Nesse momento Sirius e Lupin estavam dormindo em quartos de sua casa, roncando feito tratores, fazendo assim com que o pobre maroto não conseguisse dormir...

Exausto e incapaz de pnsar em qualquer coisa feliz, um pensamento triste veio à sua cabeça, afinal aquele seria seu último ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Todos os amigos que ele fez, as pessoas que conheceu, todas as aventuras que viveu naqueles corredores _"Como assim viveu? Porque estou pensando no passado, esse ano vai ser o mesmo" _ . Ele tentava afirmar isso pra si mesmo todos os dias, mas tinha certeza que quase nada seria igual.

De repente surgiu uma imagem em sua cabeça, de uma bela garota ruiva de olhos verdes vibrantes...ah, Lílian Evans, fazia Tiago suspirar de amores pelos corredores, pena que o garoto não era correspondido...

" 3 anos antes, em Hogwarts... – No salão Comunal da Grifinória

- Escuta aqui Potter, já chega! Estou farta de você! Não se cansa não? Pois eu estou totalmente cansada de ser alvo dessas suas brincadeiras idiotas!

- Calma foguinho (ele à chamava assim pois sabia que à irritava), o que houve? Não gostou na sua nova aparência? Hehehe (Sirius dava fortes gargalhadas enquanto assistia à cena do alto da escada para o dormitório masculino)

- Não Potter! Não gostei, eu O-D-I-E-I! (Tiago tinha lançado um feitiço na ruiva, deixando sua cara e seus cabelos azuis) Pra falar a verdade, eu odeio TUDO em você Potter! Absolutamente tudo!

Nesse momento ele se assustou um pouco com o comportamento da ruiva, mas sem deixar que percebessem, ele continuou:

- Ah, mas o que posso fazer? Foi realmente tentador... (então ele fez a cara mais falsa de santo que existe, o que a deixou com ainda mais raiva dele)

- Sério que você achou isso tentador? – Bufou ela – Já que você gosta tanto de coisas "tentadoras", porque não se olha no espelho e se mata? Garanto que isso é extremamente tentador!

Deixando o garoto em meio à explosões de gargalhadas de Sirius e pequenos risinhos de Lupin, a garota se dirigiu ao seu dormitório, bufando pela raiva que sentia pelo Potter, e pensando seriamente em se vingar dele...

De volta ao Salão comunal...

- Vamos Tiago, vamos subir logo! – disse Sirius que ainda ria do amigo

Tiago subiu, no que foi seguido pelos outros Marotos em direção ao dormitório. Chegando lá ele se acabou de rir com Sirius, Lupin e Pedro, ao se lembrar da cara azul de Lílian, que se contorcia assustadoramente enquanto o xingava , sem falar da fabulosa imitação se Sirius, fingindo se suicidar diante dessa tentadora vontade ao se olhar no espelho..."

Tudo bem que ela tinha ficado chateada, mas foi só uma brincadeirinha inocente (sorriu), por que as vezes ela tinha que ser tão mau-humorada? Mas mesmo assim o Maroto não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco mal com o que já havia feito à Lily, afinal, agora ele a amava, e ela o não gostava muito dele (se é que gostava) e ele não deixava de admitir que ela tinha um pouco de razão nessa história, mas esse ano ia ser tudo diferente, ele esqueceria Lílian de vez, afinal sabia que não tinha chances... e foi pensando nisso que Tiago fechou os olhos e adormeceu...

Mah Potter: Oi gente! Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic, e sei que não é nenhum símbolo de perfeição, mas espero que gostem O primeiro capítulo ficou um pouco pequeno na minha opinião, mas o próximo vai ser , prometo! Ahh, e deixem um comentário pra mim?


	2. Lembrança

CAP 2 – Lembrança...

Sirius acordou se sentindo não muito bem naquele dia, já eram quase 11 horas da manhã e ele ainda sentia as dores das bicadas da coruja que o acordou e que trazia a carta de Ana, sua namorada. Ele não podia deixar de se sentir feliz ao perceber o quanto a garota gostava dele, afinal, ele realmente era um conquistador, lindo, maravilhoso, atlético, corpo perfeito, e acima de tudo...muito modesto.

" _Oi Lindoo!_

_Ai..ai! Eu devia parar de te escrever cartas começando assim, você já é convencido, e eu ainda falo isso! Quer saber, é tudo mentira tá? Você nem é lindo, tá mais pra um cachorrinho vira-lata, com carinha de cão sem dono (e é SÓ por isso que as vezes eu ainda te perdôo, hehe)!_

_Então, como que tão as férias aí na casa do Tiago? Pode falar pra ele que ele é meu amigo mais lindo do mundo inteiro, e que a gente se vê ainda antes de começarem as aulas... (vê se não fica com ciúmes heim?)? _

_Aqui ta tudo meio tedioso, mas a Lily falou que vai dar uma passadinha aqui em casa essa semana, aí nós aproveitamos e vamos pro Beco diagonal juntas! A gente podia se encontrar lá né Siriuzinhu (huahuahua), é bom que aí a Lily e o Tiago podem conversar, não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia maluca de querer juntar esses dois, mas eu te AMO mesmo assim viu!_

_Manda lembranças aí pra todo mundo, que eu amo vocês!_

_Beijos_

_Ana"_

- Ai, minha Aninha... Eu sou mesmo demais! – admitiu ele ao se olhar no espelho – Vou dar uma voltinha pra ver se alguém já acordou, sei que os pais do Tiago já saíram mesmo...

Andando pelos corredores silenciosos da mansão Potter, Sirius olhava cada um dos quadros, cada vez mais estranhos, que ele via nas paredes um deles (o mais estranho) era de uma mulher de três cabeças que usava um vestido rosa choque com coraçõezinhos verde-limão e tentava fazer uma cambalhota, tarefa na qual não era muito boa, fazendo com que cada uma das cabeças iniciasse uma discussão insuportável.

- Ei! O que você está tentando fazer? – disse o maroto

- O que você acha? Não está vendo não? Vou dar cambalhotas! – Sorriu ela

- Ahh...pode desistir, com o peso dessas três cabeças, quase não consigo acreditar que você consegue se equilibrar em pé... hehehehe

- Ei, ei, ei... porque você não pára de se preocupar comigo e se concentra um pouco mais neles – E dizendo isso, ela apontou para um ponto atrás de Sirius.

- _Rictusempra!_

- _Silencio!_

Sirius se viu numa situação meio estranha, se dobrava de rir, mas não emitia som algum... Enquanto as duas pessoas que lhe lançaram o feitiço caíam no chão de tanto rir, o efeito passou.

- Ah! Fala sério! Aluado e Pontas, seus traidores! – Diz Sirius enquanto se recuperava do susto – Fingindo dormir não é? Mas tudo bem, deixa vocês...

- Pára com isso Sirius, uma bricadeirinha inocente – ele sorriu – Porque não vamos lá fora aproveitar o dia, afinal amanhã vamos fazer as compras e depois _"De volta à escola!"_

- É, vamos lá!

Os três marotos felizes, contentes e sorridentes (Uh, de onde saiu isso?) saíram em direção ao quintal da casa , que mais parecia um campo de futebol de tão grande, realmente a mansão dos Potter era gigantesca! Os três amigos se sentaram em um círculo e começaram a recordar...

" 2 anos antes, em Hogwarts...

- Aew! Tiaguitooo! Agarrando a Aline é? Você que não perde tempo, ela é uma das meninas mais bonitas da Grifinória, nem acredito que ela preferiu você à mim! – Sirius pareceu chocado – Então, quanto tempo você acha que isso dura? Fiquei sabendo que você já estão juntos há quase quatro meses, o que seria um século para mim, pobre maroto...

- Ahh, meu vira-latinha – Sirius tentou esconder uma careta – Não sei quanto tempo vai durar não... mas a Aline é realmente linda, maravilhosa, QUASE perfeita.

- É, parece que estou perdendo meu lindo viadinho, acho que vou chorar de tristeza... Você é só meu Pontas, de mais ninguém! – ele fez um falso olhar enciumado - Ahh...e suponho que nessa sua descrição da "Alininha perfeitinha, lindinha e maravilhosinha que você ama tanto", você não considerou aquela voz "linda" dela né?

Nesse momento o rosto de Tiago até se contorceu de tamanha gastura, ao se lembrar da voz terrível que tinha aquela garota, mas ele não podia deixar que isso interferisse naquele momento de sua vida, afinal ele esperava que ela fizesse com que ele pudesse tirar Lily de seus pensamentos...

- Não que eu esteja pensando nela... – Ops... Tiago pensou em voz alta...

- O que você disse? – Sirius deu um grito que chamou toda a atenção das pessoas que passavam pelo jardim, e assustando as terceiranistas eu estavam babando neles há horas...

- Eu? Ahh... Na-na-na-o... Não disse nada!

- Ahh, disse sim, já tá se acovardando né pontas? Tá pensando na "Alininha" o tempo todo né? E não quer admitir que tá apaixonado?

Comemorando por dentro o fato de Sirius ter inventado sem querer uma desculpa pra ele, Tiago apenas concordou, pensando em quanto tempo poderia continuar com isso...

O maroto soltou um longo suspiro

- Bom, já que VOCE vai me deixar falar sozinho SENHOR TIAGO POTTER, eu te digo uma coisa... você já está se esquecendo o que é ser um maroto, já não aprontamos mais como antes, preste atenção no que te digo! Porque não faz como eu? Sou tão lindo, sexy, charmoso e não fico perdendo meu tempo com uma só que nem você...

- Então você esqueceu uma de suas qualidades (?)...

- E qual seria meu caro Pontas, modéstia talvez?

- Não, é Galinha mesmo – O maroto se contorceu em uma expressão inconformada e arrancou belas gargalhadas de Tiago...

- Bom, vou fazer jus a minha fama – ele deu uma piscadela e seguiu em direção à um grupo de garotas da corvinal, eu só faltavam beijar o chão em eu ele pisava...

- Aiai... esse Sirius não tem jeito. Ahh não... – Ele viu uma bela garota de cabelos lisos e negros, e olhos claros caminhando em sua direção.

- Oi Ti! – ela lhe deu um longo beijo ao cumprimentá-lo

- Oi Line...

E os dois continuaram ali, naquela situação, com Aline deitada em seu colo, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos, pensando em até quando poderia continuar com aquilo..."

- Nem precisa mais continuar com suas historinhas de amor, nós já sabemos tudo o que aconteceu. – disse Sirius

- 6 longos meses do namoro mais terrível e aborrecente de todos os tempos, não dava nem pra ficar perto de você quando ela chegava e começava a te agarrar Pontas...– disse Lupin

- Nossa Lupin, você me surpreende, realmente não fomos boa influência pra você.

O céu já estava escurecendo, os três marotos perceberam que já estava tarde, então foram todos para seus quartos dormir, pois o dia seguinte seria muito cansativo já que fariam as compras no Beco Diagonal.

* * *

O dia amanheceu lindo, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu e às 10 horas a mãe de Tiago saiu acordando todo mundo que via pela frente.

- Anda, acordem! E venham tomar café da manhã que nós já estamos saindo! – Então ela seguiu em direção à cozinha para tomar seu café.

Meia hora depois os três marotos já haviam descido, o cabelo de Tiago mais parecia um ninho de corujas de tão desarrumado, então enquanto ele tomava seu suco de abóbora, sua mãe tentava dar um jeito no "penteado" do garoto.

- Ai mãe! Para com isso! – Sirius e Lupin se entreolhavam rindo da situação.

- Ora Tiago! Que culpa eu tenho que seu cabelo não se arruma de jeito nenhum? É igualzinho o do seu pai, mas eu ainda vou descobrir como dar um jeito nisso, pelo menos está um pouquinho melhor – ele olhava para o cabelo do filho, e ficou sem graça ao ver que todos olhavam pra ela.

- Bom, vocês já acabaram? Então vamos, peguei um carro emprestado no ministério, não quero usar um dos nossos, pode ser perigoso.

Ela seguia para fora da casa em direção ao carro e os marotos à acompanharam. Aquele não passava de um simples carro trouxa, pelo menos ao que parecia, mas por dentro o banco se alargava magicamente para acomodar cada um dos "passageiros".

- Então, para onde os levo? – o motorista perguntou

- Beco Diagonal – disse a Sra. Potter – Ah, filho, eu recebi uma Ligação da Ana hoje, ela, a Lílian ( o estômago de Tiago deu um solavanco ) e uma garota chamada Gabriella (dessa vez foi Lupin que corou) vão se encontrar com vocês no caldeirão furado pra fazer as compras viu?

O carro arrancou, e saiu rodando em alta velocidade até chegar em uma rua um pouco movimentada de Londres. Pararam em frente à um bar de aspecto sujo, que nenhum trouxa em sã consciência se atreveria à entrar, o Caldeirão furado, e ainda dentro do carro, puderam distinguir três vultos que olhavam para a rua, esperando por eles... "Ah não" Essa foi a última coisa que Tiago conseguiu pensar ao descer do carro, se despedindo (assim como os outros marotos) de sua mãe.

* * *

MahPotter – Bom, esse foi o 2° capítulo, bem maior que o outro não? Tiago e Lílian, Sirius e Ana, mas quem vai ficar (ou já fica) com o Remo? Será a Gabriella? Ao longo da fic a gente descobre 


	3. O Beco Diagonal

Cap 3 – O Beco Diagonal

Eles seguiam em direção à entrada do bar, Sirius na frente, como se guiasse os outros dois garotos. Tiago estava tão distraído que quando percebeu estava quase de frente pra Lílian e não sabia o que dizer, ela o deixava sem palavras, ele não conseguia fazer nada além de convidá-la para sair e sempre levar um NÃO como resposta... mas naquele momento algo começava a se formar no cérebro de cérebro dele, pensamentos conflitantes...

"_Eu não vou fazer papel de bobo denovo, se eu levar mais um não, não sei o que faço..."_

"_É só não falar sério... você já sabe a resposta, mas pergunte mesmo assim, quem sabe ela não aceita?"_

"_Ah não...já to criando esperanças falsas... Eu disse que vou tentar esquecer ela esse ano!"_

"_Tecnicamente o ano só começa no dia 1° de setembro e esse dia ainda não chegou."_

"_É mesmo, um pedido inocente não faria mal à ninguém, uma (ou umas) última vez..."_

Ao terminar sua pequena batalha cerebral, Tiago sorria para Lílian, que lhe lançava um olhar intrigado, _"Porque ele está sorrindo? Ah, se ele quiser outro não é só falar"_

- Oi Lily meu amoor! – Ele deu um pulo abraçando-a

- Potter! Quando você vai parar com isso? Já disse que não sou seu amor, e agradeceria se me chamasse pelo MEU nome!

- Ta bom meu amor já entendi – ela revirou os olhos, e como ele adorava quando ela fazia isso – Oi Gabiii – então ele abraçou a outra menina, ao lado de Lílian e Lupin teve que abrir caminho, já que Tiago parecia estar disposto à jogá-lo no chão para dar um abraço na garota.

Remo foi cumprimentar Lily, que lhe deu um belo sorriso – Tiago chegava a sentir inveja do amigo em situações como essa – Depois eles cumprimentaram Ana e seguiram rumo aos fundos do Bar, onde poderiam entrar pela passagem para o Beco Diagonal.

Aquele local já não era o mesmo, devido à ameaça dos últimos meses muito poucas pessoas se atreviam a sair de suas casas e só andavam em grupos de no mínimo quatro pessoas, para pelo menos se sentirem um pouco mais seguras. A loja de vassouras e artigos para quadribol havia sido fechada, quando Tiago e Sirius viram, soltaram uma exclamação de raiva, _"Como poderiam ficar sem entrar naquela loja?"_ Era quase uma distração daqueles dias, mas nada mais era como antes, então decidiram ir fazer as compras logo para poderem ir embora dali.

- Vamos ao Gringotes pegar o dinheiro, e o meu amorzinho – ele olhou pra Lily que bufava – pode ir trocando o dinheiro de trouxa, não é Lily? – Ele a surpreendeu com um beijo na bochecha (ela desviou na última hora)

- Claro Tiaguinho – ela falou tão ironicamente que até ele riu – vamos pegar o dinheiro logo, pra gente poder sair daqui, esse lugar está me dando arrepios.

- Umhh... Ta arrepiada só de ficar perto de mim né amore! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto olhava aqueles belos olhos verdes – Admite que me ama Lily, eu digo que Te amo, todos os dias – ele sorriu, apesar do tom de brincadeira, ele não mentia.

- Só se for arrepiada de medo né Potter? E eu já disse que NÃO sou seu amor! E por que não paramos com isso? Aqueles quatro já subiram e nos deixaram aqui, vou matar a Ana! Espera gente!

Ela saiu correndo para subir a escada de Gringotes e logo atrás dela vinha Tiago. Gravado em prata na porta do banco, havia um aviso para os visitantes.

"_Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,_

_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_

_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam,_

_Terão é que pagar muito caro,_

_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão_

_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_

_Ladrão, foste avisado, cuidado, _

_Pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou". _

Sempre que entravam no banco e liam aquele aviso se assustavam um pouco, afinal quem imaginaria que uns duendes tão pequenos poderiam ser tão malvados? Chegavam a sentir dó de quem tentasse enganá-los. Mas esquecendo esses pensamentos, Tiago, Sirius, Lupin e Ana pegaram suas chaves e seguiram para o interior do prédio, sentando-se em um pequeno vagão.

- Por que a Gabi não vem? – Remo perguntou

- Os pais dela já lhe entregaram o dinheiro, então ela vai fazer companhia pra Lily...

- Bem que minha mãe podia ter me entregado o dinheiro em casa também... – os outros começaram a rir

- Por que Tiaguito? Tá com ciúmes porque queria estar fazendo companhia pra Lily é?

Só depois de falar, Tiago tinha medido suas palavras, não acreditou que tinha falado aquilo na frente de uma das melhores amigas da Lily, então pensou logo numa desculpa.

- Claro que não é por isso, é só que eu odeio viajar nesse vagão, me deixa enjoado.

As paradas nos cofres se seguiram em silêncio, pois quem abrisse a boca corria o risco de vomitar e quando finalmente voltaram para o saguão do banco viram Lily e Gabriella esperando por eles enquanto tentavam fugir de um duende que insistia em levá-las para visitar o interior do prédio, espantado por ver que Lily nunca tinha ido até lá antes.

- Vamos gente, antes que eles te seqüestrem – brincou Sirius

* * *

- Já ta meio tarde, - Lupin olhou no relógio e viu que já eram quase 13:00 - como vamos fazer pra comprar tudo em duas horas?

- Tenho uma idéia, por que não nos dividimos? – disse Ana, olhando estranhamente para Sirius – Eu e Sirius vamos à Botica comprar os ingredientes de poções, Lupin e Gabrielle podem ir na Floreios e separando nossos livros e Lily, você e o Tiago poderiam comprar umas penas novas, tinteiros e pergaminhos, tudo bem pra vocês? – Ela sorriu ao ver a cara de Lily, mas todos concordaram com a divisão de pares e tarefas.

Sirius e Ana se afastaram rapidamente conversando muito sobre alguma coisa, ele passou o braço sobre o ombro dela e seguiam em direção à Botica após se despedirem dos outros. Logo após, Lupin saiu com Gabrielle para irem separando os livros dos outros que iriam encontrá-los às 14:30 para comprarem, restaram apenas Tiago e Lílian, ali parados.

- Vamos Lily? – o maroto a falou e ofereceu o braço, que para sua surpresa ela aceitou.

- Vamos, e pela última vez, me chame de Lílian. – ela reparou na expressão marota que ele exibia – Não precisa ficar feliz só porque estamos de braços dados não viu? Só aceitei pois está muito perigoso andar por aí sozinha...

- Meu amor, você não estaria sozinha, eu to do seu lado, por que não admite que já estou te convencendo?

Ele se arrependeu muito de ter dito isso, pois após ouvir a frase, ela o soltou imediatamente e apenas caminhou ao seu lado, murmurando palavras sem sentido de vez em quando.

- Ali está!

Pararam em frente há uma grande loja que exibia pergaminhos, tintas e penas de todos os tipos. Eles caminharam para dentro do local e se separaram para comprar. Tiago viu uma bela tinta que exibia a cor e o perfume favoritos da pessoa que lia a mensagem, e com um plano formado em sua cabeça pediu ao vendedor que o deixasse testar antes de comprar, ele concordou e lhe entregou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

Tiago olhou para trás e viu que a garota estava distraída, então escreveu algo no pergaminho, e com um toque da varinha, ele se dobrou em um belo passaro que foi voando e começou a bicar a cabeça dela _"Opa, não era pra isso ter acontecido - ele pensou."_

- Ai! O que é isso? – ela olhou desconfiada quando abriu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e nele havia uma bela letra, bela demais pra ser a letra de uma garoto _"Não acredito nisso!( Ela pensava...)" _, ela podia ler EU TE AMO. Então era virou o olhar em busca de Tiago, era óbvio que ele tinha mandado o bilhete e quando se virou deu de cara com ele e corou.

- Oi minha ruivinha! Já disse que te amo hoje? – ele sorriu, um sorrido tão lindo que ela quase não resistiu, QUASE

- Olha Potter, quantos apelidos você pretende inventar pra mim, eu só quero que você me chame pelo meu nome. E o que você está fazendo? Não deveria estar comprando?

Ele levantou uns 3 embrulhos, um dele, do Sirius e do Lupin e ela ficou sem graça ao perceber que demorava tanto.

- Já escolhi o que vou comprar pras meninas, vou ali pagar e já volto – ela não sabia porque, mas não jogou aquela pequena declaração fora, apenas guardou-a no bolso de suas vestes em quanto ele não olhava. Logo depois estavam saindo da loja em direção à Floreios para encontrarem os outros e comprarem seus livros.

Foi um longo dia de compras, quando acabaram estavam mortos de cansaço e foram todos para a casa de Tiago. Lílian só aceitou pois suas amigas ameaçaram matá-la se ela dissesse que não, seguiram de volta para o Caldeirão Furado aonde outro carro do ministério os esperava para conduzi-los de volta á casa dos Potter.

* * *

MahPotter: Gente, eu adorei esse capítulo Será que estou evoluindo? A Lily e o Tiago com certeza estão, mas será que vão continuar assim? Nunca se sabe... Até o próximo capítulo e me deixem um coment

Bjos

Ps: Desculpa o erro do capítulo passado, eu escrevi Lisa+ é Ana viu? Bjim


	4. Na Casa dos Potter

Bem, antes de começar esse capítulo, queria eu vocês vissem a capa da fic Eu adoreii u.u , é só clicar nesse endereço pra verem, tomara que gostem!

http/img91.imageshack.us/img91/4107/minhacapa21yt.jpg

* * *

CAP 4 – Na Casa dos Potter

As meninas olhavam espantadas para aquele carro minúsculo,

"_Eles esperam que a gente entre aí? – Ana se perguntava" _

Mas foi Lily que falou:

- Como você acham que vai caber todo mundo aí? Nesse carro trouxa cabem no máximo 4 pessoas (fora o motorista...), e nós somos 6!

- Você tem certeza disso minha ruivinha? – ele sorriu marotamente e abriu a posta para ela – Só entrando pra saber, você primeiro – ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Quem diria Potter, apesar de insistir em não me chamar pelo meu nome, você consegue ser um cavalheiro às vezes – e passando direto por ele ela se sentou dentro do carro e Tiago foi para o banco da frente logo após todos já terem se acomodado.

Para eles foi realmente ótimo poder se sentar depois de tanto tempo andando pra lá e pra cá no beco diagonal...

"_Não que isso seja muito confortável – Lily pensava – a garota estava quase sendo esmagada por Ana, a qual parecia não perceber sua presença só por estar ao lado do namorado"._

" _Esse quatro estão me irritando, não agüento mais ficar aqui... A Ana e o Sirius abraçados, um clima super romântico rolando entre o Remo e a Gabi e eu aqui sozinha – ela olhou rapidamente para Tiago aborrecida – Não sei que milagre foi esse dele não se sentar aqui atrás pra ficar me atormentando – Suspirou – O que eu estou pensando? Devo estar doida, não posso estar sentindo falta dele, não o Potter, eu não admito!"_

- Chegamos!

A garota foi distraída de seus pensamentos pela voz de Sirius, e ficou feliz por isso, todos já saíam do carro e agora ela também, parecia que finalmente haviam chegado na casa dos Potter.

- Nossa... – não conseguiu se conter, aquela mansão devia ter mais de 10 vezes o tamanho de sua casa e era bem bonita também.

- Gostou amor? – Ela pode sentir a voz dele falando em seu ouvido e revirou os olhos, se virando para olhá-lo... – Se quiser pode vir morar aqui comigo minha ruivinha, nossos filhos vão adorar correr pelo quintal da casa – todos riam enquanto ele assanhava os cabelos.

- Potter, vou te falar 5 coisas:

1° eu não sou seu amor, nem te amo,

2° Também não sou SUA ruivinha,

3° Sim, eu gostei da casa mas não pretendo morar com você,

4° Fico mais feliz ainda por aqui ser grande pois poderei dormir em um quarto bem longe do seu, e

5° Eu NÃO pretendo ter nenhum filho com você, entendeu?

- Claro, claro que entendi MINHA ruivinha, mas se você não me ama, então você me odeia?

- Eu acho que já te respondi isso antes Potter.

Ele se lembrou vagamente daquele acontecimento de três anos atrás, ela disse que o odiava, mas já fazia tanto tempo! Será que ela poderia guardar tanta raiva dele assim? Era muito difícil de acreditar, em certas ocasiões pareciam até amigos...

- A linha que separa o amor e o ódio é muito frágil senhorita Evans... – Dessa foi a vez de Sirius entrar na conversa.

- Cuidado amiga, esse ódio que você diz sentir pode se transformar em amor num segundo – Lily sentiu seu rosto quente quando a amiga disse isso, sabia que estava corando.

- Até você Ana? Não quero mais falar nesse assunto e por que ainda estamos parados no mesmo lugar?

Parece até que Merlin já estava esperando que ela fizesse essa pergunta, pois na mesma hora uma mulher foi andando em direção à eles, ela carregava uma vassoura e uma capa de invisibilidade além da ter uma varinha presa em suas vestes.

- Olá crianças! – Ao ver a cara dos garotos ela sorriu, a Sra. Potter era muito simpática e para a felicidade de todos, os chamou para jantar.

- Ah, quase me esqueci meninas, seus pais mandaram suas coisas para cá enquanto vocês faziam as compras no beco diagonal. Sugiro que façam suas malas hoje a noite pois amanhã todos vão acordar cedo , dois aurores da ordem vão acompanhá-los até a plataforma em segurança.

Ela ficou apreensiva ao ver o olhar do filho, ele sabia que ela ia a algum lugar mas tinha receio de perguntar aonde, foi como se ela tivesse lido seus pensamentos...

- Filho, a Rinna já preparou o jantar, eu já comi eu vou ter que sair agora. Vou encontrar seu pai na Ordem e talvez não volte hoje, portanto não saiam de casa essa noite viu? Pode ser muito perigoso.

Ela se despediu dando um abraço em cada um, e um ainda mais apertado em Tiago e Sirius, logo depois foi caminhando até o meio do jardim e murmurou alguns feitiços de proteção para a casa, aparatando logo em seguida. Os garotos à observaram sumir na escuridão e perceberam que já havia passado da hora de entrarem.

* * *

- Uhmm! O cheiro está delicioso Rinna!

Os olhos do elfo se encheram de lágrimas ao ouvir o elogio da garota.

- Obrigada Srta. Gabriella, é sempre um prazer servir os amigos do menino Potter – ela e dobrou numa enorme reverência.

- Eu já estava morrendo de fome, que bom que não demorou muito para chegarmos.

"_Chegarmos? Ah...tem algo estranho, falta alguém aqui..."_

E realmente havia alguma cosa diferente naquilo tudo, Lílian sempre reparou muito nas coisas, em cada detalhe, e foi então que percebeu que o amigo dos Marotos, Pedro, não era nem citado na conversas, então decidiu perguntar.

- Sirius, ou melhor, meninos, eu reparei que você não falaram no Pettigrew , aconteceu alguma coisa? – a pergunta da garota surpreendeu à todos e as meninas também esperavam para ouvir a resposta, e foi um Tiago um pouco mais sério que a deu.

- A gente tá evitando um pouco pois ele está meio estranho desde o ano passado, pra falar a verdade, desde que nós descobrimos sobre Voldemort ele está assim. Já discutimos sobre isso e achamos que ele está com medo de alguma coisa, e por isso ele mudou...

Todos perceberam pela cara dele que era melhor não tocar mais no assunto e o jantar seguiu em silêncio total até que todos acabaram de comer. As meninas pegaram sua malas e Tiago levou cada um até um quarto da casa, onde passariam a noite. Por fim só sobraram ele e Lily e enquanto ela o seguia pelo corredor ele parou em frente a uma porta branca muito bonita e à abriu. Era um belo quarto que chamaria a atenção de muita gente, mas o que a garota não conseguia era parar de olhar para o garoto na sua frente, que se apoiava na porta.

"_Como eu ainda consigo pensar nele? Que idiota..."_

Ao perceber que ela o olhava, ele sorriu.

- Quer que eu entre meu amorzinho? Nós podemos passar a noite juntos se assim desejar...- a garota se assustou, devia estar parecendo muito boba ali naquela situação.

- Claro que não! Eu só estava pensando em qual feitiço eu lançaria em você se tentasse invadir meu quarto à noite. – sua voz era risonha.

- E qual seria?

- Não sei... Que tal um que deixasse seu rosto e seu cabelo azul? – ela sorriu ao olhá-lo.

- É com certeza um bom feitiço – ele se aproximava cada vez mais daqueles olhos verdes – Mas um pouco malvado não acha? – Lílian sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Boa noite Lílian.

Ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, virou as costas e seguiu o caminho contrário em direção ao seu quarto que ficava do outro lado da casa, afinal se a ruivinha queria dormir longe dele, ele deixaria.

Nem percebeu que quem ele deixou para trás foi uma garota totalmente intrigada com suas atitudes.

- Ah...- suspirou ela ao se deitar para dormir

"_Pelo menos ele aprendeu a me chamar pelo nome, aquele Potter estúpido ainda consegue me deixar confusa, aff... – Então a ruiva finalmente adormeceu, viajando na confusão de seus pensamentos."

* * *

_

Marcele.Potter: Então, o que acharam? Gostaram do capítulo? Tadinha da Lily, ta totalmente confusa, e o Tiago sabe muito bem o que ta fazendo, ele não acha que tem chance e por mais que não pareça, ele está decidido à esquecê-la. O ano letivo já está pra começar...

Aproveitando pra agradecer as reviews :

**Milinha-Potter:** Brigada amiga, como você queria aí está o novo capítulo, espero eu goste! E a sua fic? Cadê o novo capítulo em dona? Apesar de não ser meu shipper favorito, eu quero ler, Bjim

**ArthurCadarn**: Oi! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic O novo capítulo ta no ar, espero que goste viu? Bjos

**TataPotter: **Oi amigaa! Agora você já pode postar o seu terceiro capítulo, hehehe! To esperando viu? Espero eu tenha gostado desse cap, Bjus

Até o próximo capítulo, Bjoss


	5. Um plano para o amor

CAP 5 – Um Plano para o Amor

Era manhã do dia 1° de setembro e fazia um dia estranhamente frio, as Corujas de Tiago e Sirius piavam felizmente em suas gaiolas, e todos já estavam com os malões prontos e materiais comprados para que pudessem pegar o trem em direção ao seu último ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

O Sr. Potter pediu dispensa do trabalho naquele dia para poder levar os seis em segurança até a estação de Londres, ao chegarem lá, se despediu dos garotos juntamente com os aurores da ordem e ficou observando-os atravessar a plataforma 9 ¾ deixando que seu olhar pairasse pensativo às costas de seu filho, não queria preocupá-lo mas sabia que a situação ficaria cada vez mais difícil no mundo bruxo e só esperava que nada de ruim acontecesse à sua família. Assim que todos atravessaram ele se virou em direção ao carro que o levaria até um local próximo à sede da Ordem.

* * *

Do outro lado da Plataforma 9 ¾ ... 

Lupin e Gabriella passaram rapidamente pelos garotos dizendo que iam procurar um cabine vazia para eles.

- Ahh, sei muito bem o que eles querem – Sirius riu – estão é procurando um lugar para poderem ficar sozinhos – ele não pode deixar de gritar nessa parte, sabia que havia deixado o garoto totalmente sem graça e corado - aquele clima entre eles desde o beco Diagonal deixou tudo tão óbvio...

- É, realmente muito óbvio Sirius, agora vamos Ana, antes que todas as cabines fiquem cheias – a garota saiu puxando a amiga com muita pressa

- É, parece que estamos sozinhos Almofadinhas...

- Finalmente à sós não é meu amorzinho... Não vai se empolgando Thi, eu gosto da Ana viu? – ele riu enquanto Tiago fazia uma expressão indescritível de decepção presa em uma enorme vontade de dar risada das pessoas que passavam por eles, estavam mesmo acreditando nisso? Que idiotas... – deixando isso de lado, eu tenho que ter uma conversa séria com você.

Sirius saiu puxando Tiago em direção á uma pilastra escondida, sempre olhando para os lados pra ver se alguém podia vê-los ou escutá-los, por fim ele parou num local que achou seguro.

- Que isso Sirius? O que de tão importante você tem pra me falar?

- Sabe, eu não podia declarar meu amor na frente de todas aquelas pessoas sabe? – ele viu a expressão séria no rosto do amigo e viu que devia parar de brincar e ir direto ao assunto – Tudo bem, é o seguinte... faz anos e anos que você ta afim da Evans, é Lily pra cá, lily pra lá... ai como ela é linda , maravilhosa e perfeita, ai como eu amo ela, meu lírio, minha ruivinh... – mas ele não terminou de falar a frase

- Ei! Eu nunca falei isso, pelo menos não com essas palavras...

- Não me importa como você falou, o que importa é que se você não der um jeito de ficar com essa ruivinha esse ano, eu vou acabar me matando, ou melhor TE matando... isso se eu não morrer de tédio ouvindo suas declarações... Então, o que você pretende fazer a respeito, meu caro Pontas?

- Olha, eu já decidi, eu ainda trato ela do mesmo jeito porque ainda não chegamos em Hogwarts, mas esse ano vai ser diferente. Pra mim ele vai ser como qualquer outra garota, por mais que eu saiba que eu nunca deixarei de amá-la, eu vou tentar esquecer ela.

- É em horas assim que eu fico orgulhoso de você cara – os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas (de riso) – Mas eu sei que você gosta da Evans, tem certeza que você vai desistir?

- Bem, desistir eu acho que nunca, mas eu não tenho chan... – Foi aí que ele percebeu a expressão marota na cara do amigo – Sirius que cara é essa? O que você tá tramando? Olha aqui, se for sobre a minha Ruivin... quero dizer, sobre a Evans, pode esquecer, porque já acabou. E você não ouviu o apito do trem? Eu já vou, quero aproveitar ao máximo esse último ano te vejo lá nas cabines!

E dizendo isso, saiu em direção ao trem, correndo feito louco e esbarrando numa menininha que não parecia ter mas de 11 anos, indo parar de cara no chão. Apesar de ter ganho um belo galo bem no meio da testa, ele ficou feliz de ter se livrado daquela conversa com o amigo.

Mas Sirius ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, sem nem ter percebido o tombo de Tiago, distraído com seus pensamentos...

- É Tiago, pode ser que esse seja o nosso último ano aqui em Hogwarts, mas vai ser um belo começo pra você e a Evans! Já posso até ver seus 12 filhinhos correndo pelos campos de Hogwarts... – Sirius tinha um olhar sonhador (muuuito sonhador) - Meu amigo, sinto muito (na verdade nem um pouco, afinal, vou te fazer um favor) mas eu não vou te deixar assim, nenhum maroto fica por aí sofrendo pelo amor de uma mulher vou te ajudar com ela nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. E posso apostar minha vida nisso.

Foi quando ouviu o segundo apito da locomotiva de Hogwarts e se deu conta que o trem estava quase partindo, então ele correu o mais rápido que pode, pretendendo contar aquela conversa à Ana o mais rápido possível para que pudesse finalmente começar seu plano...

* * *

Tiago estava andando pelo corredor do trem procurando por uma cabine vazia e a cada local que ele passava conseguia arrancar mais e mais suspiros apaixonados das Grifinórias, Corvinais e Lufa-lufas, sempre assanhando seu cabelo daquele jeito eu só ele sabia fazer... 

"_Preparem-se garotas, o Potter está na ativa novamente – ele sorria perdido em seus pensamentos"_

Infelizmente não tinha nenhuma cabine vazia, só uma enorme confusão no corredores, ele ouviu rumores de que que alguém tinha soltado bombas de bosta na cabine dos monitores _"Pobre Lupin..."_ Pensava ele quando ouviu uma voz feminina o chamando.

- Ei, Tii, vem aqui! Senta com a gente – disse uma garota do 7° ano, alta, de cabelos ondulados e loiros e com belos olhos azuis, ele logo reconheceu Ana e foi entrando na cabine...

- Oi Ana! – Disse abraçando-a – Tudo bem? Ah, oi Lily – Seu olhar encontrou um belo par de olhos verdes, seu corpo se estremeceu...

"_Eu prometi parar de pensar nela, e é isso que eu vou fazer, seremos apenas bons amigos esse ano_", pensou ele.

- Oi Potter... – ela levantou bem rápido o olhar, mas voltou a se concentrar em seu livro de Aritmancia.

O marotoia em direção ao lugar vago no banco ao lado de Ana, mas ela não disfarçou nem um pouco o fato de querer que Sirius se sentasse lá, então como última alternativa sentou-se ao lado de Lílian.

Cada vez que o trem alançava a o maroto escorregava (de propósito?) pra cima dela, a garota se afastava que nem o "diabo foge da cruz". Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele (e que cheiro...) mas era melhor ficar longe mesmo.

- Que foi? Estão com medo um do outro agora é? – disse uma voz masculina que acabara de entrar pela cabine.

- Oi Amor! – Ana foi abraçar seu namorado e logo iniciaram um longo beijo, esquecendo completamente de Lílian e Tiago que agora se olhavam sem graça e ela corara um pouco.

- Cof!Cof! Você dois aí, tem mais gente na cabine sabia? – disse Tiago

- Bom, agora vai ter só vocês dois, vem comigo Aninha vamos pra um lugar com menos gente – e dando uma piscadinha marota, ele saiu arrastando a namorada, deixando uma Lílian desconfortável e um maroto em sua nova condição, novamente conquistador de Hogwarts...deveria ele se aproveitar daquela situação? Melhor não, ao menos por enquanto...

* * *

No Corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts... 

- Calma Sirius, porque você está correndo desse jeito? O que você acha que vai fazer comigo? Seja o que for pode ir esquecendo viu? – Ela o lançou um olhar desconfiada.

- Nunca imaginei que você pensava isso de mim minha linda Aninha – ela sorriu – Na verdade eu preciso falar com você em particular, por isso aqueles dois não poderiam ouvir entende? Ah, esse lugar tá bom! – disse puxando ela pra dentro do banheiro masculino do trem.

- Ai Sirius! O que vão pensar se me virem saindo de dentro de uma banheiro masculino com você?

- Nada que não se possa pensar de um casal de namorados – ele deu um sorriso maroto, mas ao ver a expressão dela, voltou a ficar sério – pode deixar, vou garantir que ninguém te veja.

- Pois assim espero viu? Mas afinal, o que de tão importante você tem pra me falar? Ah não... não me diga que é aquela sua idéia maluca de juntar a Lily e o Tiago denovo!

- Você simplesmente leu meu pensamentos, por isso que você é perfeita! – ele sorriu – Mas agora, preciso te contar uma coisa...

Ele passou longos minutos contando cada detalhe da conversa que teve com Tiago antes de embarcar no trem, e disse para a garota o que pretendia fazer.

- Então? Vai me ajudar?

- Em toda minha vida Sirius, eu nunca pensei que viveria pra te ver fazendo papel de cupido – o rosto dele se contorceu em desespero ao ouvir isso – mas eu te ajudo sim, só que acho que a gente devia esperar um pouco.

- Por que?

- Porque o ano só está começando e ninguém sabe o que vai passar, quem sabe não acontece algo feliz e o destino se encarrega de juntar os dois?

- Tudo bem, eu espero um ou dois meses – ela concordou – mas deixo bem claro que não acredito em destino.

- Ah é, senhor Black? Então você acha que não foi obra do destino a gente ter se conhecido depois do jogo de quadribol, enquanto eu me escondia no vestiário masculino?

- Sinceramente, eu ainda acho que você queria era me espiar – ele deu uma piscadinha marota.

- Ah, cala a boca Sirius, você fala demais sabia? – e foi pra que ele parasse de falar (será mesmo?) que ela se aproximou daquele belo maroto e o beijou.

* * *

Marcele.Potter: É isso aí, fim de mais um capítulo da minha fic, eu com esses probleminhas com a criatividade talvez fique um pouco mais difícil escrever de agora em diante, mas vou fazer o possível pelos que lêem minha fic! 

**Agradecendo as reviews! Amo todas!**

Iliana: Aew! Fico mtu mtu mtu feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Ela tá difererente? Hehehehe, vlw mesmooo! Bjos e espero que goste desse cap.

Thaty: Até eu quero ver no que isso vai dar, uhuu! Espero que você goste desse cap viu? Vou começar a decidir que rumo esses personagens vão tomar mistério Bjosss

ArthurCadarn: Adoooro sempre ver um comment seu aqui a cada capítulo! Bom, aí está o new cap, espero que goste, Bjim

jehssik: Oi moçaa! Nem preciso dizer o quanto EU amoo sua fic né? hehehe, sei que demoro pra postar, desculpaaa + a falta de criatividade que dá as vezes... u.u" decidi fazer um cap um pouco maior em sua homenagem viu? Espero que goste! Bjosss

Juliana Malfoy: Adorei a Review! Esse cap ta maior Na verdade são dois em um, hehehe, tava muito pequeno, aí eu juntei, uhuu! Espero que goste viu? Bjosss

TataPotter e Milinha-Potter: Brigada amigas! Não sei o que faria sem o apoio de vocês, adoro os comments! Propaganda pra Tata: Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer! Visitem a fic dela! Bjosss

**Vlw gente! Bjoss**


	6. Um encontro inesperado

Cap 6 – Um encontro inesperado

Já era quase 4 horas da manhã e um certo maroto de olhos castanho-everdeados estava rodopiando de um lado para o outro em sua cama no dormitório da Grifinória mas INFELIZMENTE sua cama não era grande suficiente e foi com um baque que ele foi com a testa de encontro ao chão. Desde o dia anterior tudo estava realmente muito ruim...

_FLASHBACK_

" Eram umas 5 horas da tarde e um garoto de belos olhos e físico atlético caminhava alegremente pelos campos de Hogwarts. Foi andando em direção ao lago enquanto assanhava os cabelos propositalmente para arrancar suspiros das garotas, já ia se encostar em uma árvore quando uma conversa próxima lhe chamou a atenção e ele decidiu escutar...

- Lily, vamos, você sabe que eu gosto de você!

- Ah David, eu também gosto de você mas...

- Mas o que? Me dá uma chance vai!

_"Uma chance? Uma chance? É o que eu peço pra ela desde que entrei nessa escola seu idiota! Por que não a deixa em paz! – o maroto pensava enquanto fechava os punhos"_

- David, eu não sei se gosto de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta de mim...

- Ma você pode aprender a gostar... as vezes a gente precisa conhecer melhor as pessoas pra passar a gostar delas sabia? – ele piscou marotamente para a garota.

Ela o olhou sem graça...

- É aquele Potter não é? –_ nesse momento o coração do maroto que escutava a conversa disp_arou – depois de tanta insistência você finalmente caiu na lábia do capitãozinho do time de quadribol? Lily, você conhece ele, sabe o que ele faz com todas as garotas, ele só fica e depois vai embora!

_"Ah esse filho-da-mãe, corvinal idiota! Como ele se atreve a falar assim de mim pra minha ruivinha? Só não me levanto daqui e dou uma boa surra naquela fuça dele porque quero terminar de ouvir essa conversa, mas mal posso esperar pelo próximo jogo de quadribol Grifinória x Corvinal, ele me paga!"_

- Olha, David, não acho que você deveria falar assim...apesar de eu achar que você tenha razão em partes, mas não, eu NÃO estou interessada no Potter, afff.

- Então, fica comigo? – ele lhe lançou um belo sorriso e a encarou com aqueles olhos azul piscina, e que olhos...

- Ahh, - ela já estava se derretendo com aquele olhar, _parece que ele me venceu pelo cansaço_... - Tudo bem - ela sorriu de volta enquanto o garoto se aproximava.

Tiago não agüentava mais ficar ali, não iria servir de platéia daquela ceninha, da qual ELE devia ser o ator principal e não aquele idiota!

_- Ah, ninguém fala assim de mim, não mesmo. Esse cara me paga nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça... e quanto a Lily, eu vou mostrar pra ela que consigo ter longos compromissos, diferente do que ela imagina. Agora é questão de honra, eu vou ficar com ela e esfregar isso na cara amassada daquele corvinalzinho de uma figa..._

O dia já tinha virado noite há um tempo quando o garoto decidiu voltar para o castelo, estava com a cara tão emburrada que ninguém se atrevia a falar com ele, passou direto pelo retrato da mulher gorda e foi para o dormitório onde enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, deu o maio grito que conseguiu e adormeceu. "

- Ai! – Gritou no chão enquanto massageava a testa...

- Cala a boca #$#$ ! - Aluado resmungou

- Puxa, quem iria acreditar se eu dissesse como o Remo não é nem um pouco santinho quando é acordado... – ele recebeu um olhar quase mortífero do amigo monitor - Acho melhor eu descer antes que algum de vocês levante e tente me matar estrangulado.

O maroto foi caminhando lentamente em direção a porta do dormitório, abriu-a e desceu a escada em direção ao salão comunal, os degraus estavam tão escuros e borrados...ou era a visão do maroto que estava falhando?

"_Como sou burro! – ele bateu na própria cabeça – esqueci meus óculos!"_

Ele não ia voltar para buscar com medo de acabar morto no dormitório, então foi descendo as escadas enquanto tateava a parede. Quando finalmente chegou ao último degrau o maroto olhou pela sala (como se já não estivesse praticamente cego) pra TENTAR ver se tinha alguém por perto.

Enquanto isso uma bela garota de olhos verdes e cabelos lisos, compridos e intensamente vermelhos aparentemente havia adormecido em um dos sofás do salão comunal enquanto se matava de estudar para o teste de Transfiguração do dia seguinte, a setimanista tinha uma expressão extremamente cansada em seu rosto e quase nada poderia acordá-la, QUASE...

- Acho que está vazia... – ele resmungou para si mesmo ainda massageando a testa desesperadamente.

Após olhar toda a sala e desistir tentar achar alguém ele foi andando em direção a um confortável sofá, onde ele sempre se sentava quando queria relaxar. Aparentemente os elfos domésticos já haviam passado por lá, tinham deixado alguma coisa em cima dele.

A visão do garoto estava muito borrada mas parecia que tinha uma grande almofada no assento então ele se virou, soltou um longo suspiro, deu um pulo para trás e se sentou em algo...duro? Ele se assustou e se levantou imediatamente.

- Arrrrrre! – A garota gritou enquanto abria os olhos

- Quem está aí? -Ele esticava os braços como um zumbi -Lily?

- Ah, claro! Tinha que ser, o metidinho Potter! Já não chega me importunar o dia inteirinho ainda se senta em cima de mim enquanto eu tento dormir – ela o encarou – e porque você não me olha enquanto eu falo com você Potter!

O maroto estava totalmente perdido, olhando em direção a um porta casacos e gesticulando freneticamente, como se o mesmo fosse uma pessoa.

- Ora meu Lírio, eu estou olhando pra você, chega mais perto vamos, ta tão frioo, me dá um abraçoo... – ele foi andando em direção ao casaco e abraçou-o enquanto a garota soltava belas gargalhadas.

- Ei Potter, eu to aqui ó! – ela pulava e acenava ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu sabia – ele espremeu os olhos e foi andando em direção a ela quando caiu de testa no chão (sim, pela segunda vez no mesmo dia) – com essa já são três – resmungou desistindo de se levantar.

- O que Potter?

- Nada não, esquece Lily

O garoto parecia estar sentindo tanta dor que ela nem se impostou em ralhar com ele por não tê-la chamado de Evans.

- Ei, você está bem? – ela havia se agachado ao lado dele e examinava sua testa onde tinham dois hematomas enormes – Isso está bem feio Potter, deveria ir na enfermaria pela manhã...

Ele se agachou ao lado dela de modo a ficar um pouquinho mais alto.

- Sabia que você me amava meu Lírio! Nem consegue me ver sentindo dor, você também sente a dor não é? Como se fossemos um só – ela corou enquanto ele espremia seus olhos tentando enxergá-la ao mesmo tempo que exibia um sorriso maroto, ele definitivamente adorava irritá-la – Ahh, eu adoro quando você fica vermelha, combina com seus cabelos Evans – Ele foi se aproximando, a garota podia sentir seu cheiro, cada vez mais próximo... mas no último segundo ela se levantou, frustrando (será?) os planos do maroto.

- Bom Potter, acho que já foi uma conversa longa demais ao seu lado. Boa noite!

- Lily, espera! – O maroto foi tropeçando em direção à um borrão verde no meio do salão comunal.

Ela já estava se virando para ralhar com o garoto e perguntar o que ele queria dessa vez quando sentiu um peso razoável cair sobre seu corpo e a garota foi parar no chão com o maroto em cima dela.

Ah, se alguém os visse naquela situação no meio da madrugada iria virar um boato de no mínimo duas semanas...

- Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo? – ela esticava os braços tentando empurrá-lo sem o menor sucesso, agora a ruiva o encarava, estavam tão perto...

- O que estou fazendo? Na verdade nem eu sei... – ele brincou – mas eu sei o que vou fazer.

Ele foi abaixando a cabeça pra mais perto e lhe deu um longo beijo, no início a garota tentou resistir - sim ele sabia dessa reação, afinal já era mais que esperada – mas logo depois ela se entregou ao beijo, e que beijo – ela pensava enquanto olhava pra ele após terem se separado.

Poucos segundos depois o maroto estava em pé olhando para aquele borrão que tentava se levantar. Ela estava furiosa e finalmente conseguiu o que estava querendo, um motivo para brigar tanto com ele que o garoto iria se arrepender.

- Escuta aqui Potter, seu idiota estúpido! Anda por aí todo se achando e vem pra cima de mim achando que pode é? Claro que não, não sou mais uma das suas conquis...

Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca dela e encarou profundamente o que acreditava serem os olhos da garota (e realmente eram).

- Minha ruivinha, não precisa se preocupar, você não é só mais uma das minhas conquistas. – a garota lutava para se livrar das mãos dele (uma a segurava pela cintura).

Ele se aproximou cautelosamente do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Eu sei que você gostou do beijo Evans, ficou até sem fôlego – ele piscou – então porque não para de me tratar assim e mostra seus verdadeiros sentimentos – a voz dele parecia a de um caçador acuando sua presa – Boa noite Evans...

Ela se virou a tempo de ver o garoto ir mais uma vez tateando as paredes para achar a subida da escada e seguir de volta ao seu dormitório, ela só não podia enxergar o sorriso maroto estampado na cara de Tiago...

- Potter, seuu, seuu... ahhh – ela gritou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas da raiva que sentia, ele não iria brincar com ela, Lílian Evans não era qualquer uma e não ia cair apaixonada aos pés de Tiago Potter, por mais lindo que ele fosse...

Mais uma vez ela se condenou por continuar pensando aquelas coisas sobre o maroto e subiu a escada em direção ao dormitório feminino tentando se concentrar em David, afinal agora ela estava com ele e teria que lhe dar uma resposta assim que amanhece-se.

A porta do dormitório masculino se abriu novamente e um certo maroto sorridente entrou. Ao se aproximar de sua cama, ele ouvia o ronco dos outros setimanistas e percebeu que não conseguiria dormir, então se sentou em sua cama e fechou as cortinas.

Ele passou todo o resto da madrugada pensando no que iria fazer pra se vingar daquele corvinal. Infelizmente dessa vez Lily teria que fazer parte de um jogo, não que ele não gostasse dela - o maroto a amava muito - mas ele e David a partir daquele dia estariam em uma longa e difícil disputa e se tudo desse certo, a garota seria seu troféu...

Tiago fechou os olhos pensando em seu "prêmio" e adormeceu já pela manhã...

* * *

Marcele.Potter: Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Pobre Lily, passou de objeto de amor à troféu de uma disputa da noite pro dia... tão vendo o que dá deixar um maroto de coração partido? Tenho até dó do David, ele vai pagar beem caro pelo que ele disse, e quanto ao plano da Ana e do Sirius? Vamos deixar isso mais pra frente, quem sabe o nosso casal principal já não se junta naturalmente hein? Hehehe, vou indo, Bjossssss 

Ps: Desculpa pela demora pra postar o cap + é que eu refiz ele todinhuu e a net discada me desanima... Ainda estou escrevendo o capítulo 7 , mas pode deixar que quando pintar aquela inspiração eu termino ele rapidinhu e coloco aqui pra vocsês lerem! Bjaumm


End file.
